


Алабама

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Пейринг:</b> Брок Рамлоу/Стив Роджерс, Брок Рамлоу/ОМП<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> с очень большой натяжкой R за пару эпизодов и лексику, на самом деле PG-13<br/><b>Примечания:</b> Пост-ЗС.<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> АУ, ООС, практически джен, розовые сопли на голубом заборе, флаффота, немного обсценной лексики, отсутствие сюжета и дыры в обоснуе размером с Висконсин.<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Брок выжил и сбежал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алабама

Брок зашел в полутемный бар и сразу же окинул взглядом помещение, проверяя возможные пути отхода и оценивая немногочисленных посетителей. Не то чтобы в паршивом баре в Алабаме ему что-то угрожало, но привычка – вторая натура, от неё не избавишься за один день, а он и не собирался избавляться. Лучше быть живым параноиком, чем беспечным мертвецом. Ник Фьюри может подтвердить, а Александр Пирс мог бы с ним согласиться. 

Брок подошел к стойке, устроился на высоком стуле. Заказал пиво, сделал пару глотков. Приподняв руку, чтобы на неё падал неяркий свет ламп, висящих над стойкой, он стал поворачивать её то тыльной стороной, то ладонью вверх. Кожа на руке была гладкая, в некоторых местах – слегка розоватая, как бывает на месте небольших, недавно затянувших ранок. Никаких следов ожогов. Ни одного нового шрама. Самое, блять, охуенное везение за всю его жизнь. А он участвовал в таком количестве боевых операций, что давно уже сбился со счета, и что такое «повезло» знал очень хорошо. А еще он знал, что такое «не повезло» – на наглядном примере других, и кое в чем – на своей собственной шкуре. И он бы никогда не подумал, что одним из самых больших своих везений он окажется обязан Гидре.

Ученые Гидры, лабораторные крысы, ковыряясь в записях Золы, изучая образцы ДНК размороженного Роджерса – и Брок чертовски хорошо знал, откуда у них были эти образцы, – наконец-то что-то там придумали, воспроизвели формулу Эрскина если не в точности, то хотя бы отчасти, и у них чесались руки на ком-нибудь её испробовать.

Понятия «доброволец» в Гидре не существовало, ты делаешь то, что тебе приказывают, и Брок понятия не имел, почему эксперимент решили провести на нем – за его многолетнюю преданность, беспрекословное подчинение приказам, боевые качества или у Гидры были какие-то еще соображения, над этим не стоило даже ломать голову, он бы всё равно никогда этого не узнал. Но он был рад, что подопытным хомячком выбрали его, и у него на это были вполне обоснованные причины. Он знал, что достиг своей лучшей физической формы, но понимал, что оставалось в лучшем случае лет пять до того, как его сила и ловкость быстро пойдут на убыль. И если эта срань из пробирки была способна продлить для него возможность оставаться солдатом, он без колебания был готов попробовать. Он всю жизнь был солдатом и не хотел быть никем другим. 

Инъекцию ему сделали буквально за пару дней до… всей заварушки. Брок ничего не почувствовал. В его физических данных не наблюдалось никаких изменений. У ученых Гидры были озадаченные лица: они были уверены в успехе. Конечно, Брок не был таким задохликом, как Роджерс до эксперимента Эрскина (Брок читал файлы и ЩИТа, и Гидры, и видел фотографии), так что он не ожидал, что вмиг обрастет горой мышц – он и на свою мускулатуру не жаловался, спасибо большое, – или сможет делать что-нибудь совершенно невероятное по сравнению с его предыдущими возможностями. Но что-то же должно было измениться? Он же должен был что-то почувствовать?

Не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Ученые Гидры что-то бормотали про отсроченный эффект и невозможность в точности воспроизвести оригинальный состав сыворотки и параметры вита-лучей. Они заверяли Пирса, что нужно только чуть подождать и сыворотка обязательно сработает, но особой уверенности Брок в их глазах не видел. Возможно, ученые просто боялись, что провал очередного эксперимента закончится для каждого из них пулей в затылок. 

Что ж, теперь Брок точно знал, что сыворотка подействовала. Сам факт, что он сидел здесь, живой и невредимый, был наглядным тому доказательством. Жаль, ученым Гидры об этом уже не доведется узнать. Брок слышал, в живых никого из них не осталось. ЩИТ тут был не причем, ученые были убиты Гидрой, у агентов на этот счет были четкие инструкции.

«Проклятая какая-то сыворотка», – подумал Брок, продолжая разглядывать руку. – «Создатели дохнут как мухи, выживают только подопытные кролики».

Брок поднял взгляд и увидел, что бармен внимательно на него смотрит. Он вот уже пять минут разглядывал свою руку так, словно видел её впервые в жизни, не удивительно, что бармену это показалось странным. Возможно, бармен решил, что он обдолбан. 

Брок положил руку на колено, отхлебнул пива. Бармен отошел к дальнему краю стойки, чтобы налить кому-то выпить. 

Чуть погодя на высокий стул рядом с Броком опустился какой-то парень. Заказал виски. Бармен поставил перед ним стакан и снова отошел. 

Брок заметил, как парень сначала бросил на него взгляд искоса, потом посмотрел не скрываясь. Темные глаза, темные волосы, примерно тридцать лет, отметил про себя Брок. 

– Разрешишь купить тебе выпить? – спросил парень. Приятный низкий голос.

Брок покачал головой, не отводя взгляда.

Парень поднял брови, но ничего не сказал, забрал свой стакан и пошел к бильярдным столам. Брок видел, как парень обменялся приветствиями со своими приятелями и начал натирать мелом кий. Брок отвернулся.

Бармен снова был здесь и бросил на него любопытный взгляд. Брок неопределенно пожал плечом.

– Я просто не в настроении ни с кем знакомится, – сказал он.

– А я ни о чем и не спрашивал, – бармен улыбнулся и принялся протирать стаканы.

Брок знал, что пришел в бар, где собирались в основном голубые, он не попал _сюда_ случайно. Но он пришел сюда выпить и убить время, а чем еще, скажите на милость, можно заниматься в чертовой Алабаме? А вот знакомиться… на счет этого Брок не был уверен. 

Брок знал, что познакомиться здесь он мог только с парнем; он уж точно не считал это проблемой. За годы работы в Страйке он трахнул далеко не одного новобранца. Эти его сексуальные отношения с новичками, которые и отношениями можно было назвать только потому, что надо же было это как-то называть, ни разу не продлились долго и обычно довольно быстро заканчивались после того, как новобранцу удавалось пережить несколько первых боевых операций и стать постоянным членом отряда. Лишь Роллинз был исключением из этого правила, и Брок изредка трахался с ним даже спустя несколько лет после того, как хмурый детина пришел в отряд. 

Осуждали ли парни из отряда его подкаты к новичкам? Да ни хрена. Они одобрительно лыбились и только что не улюлюкали вслед, когда видели, как Брок с ухмылочкой вальяжно подходил к очередному новенькому парню и предлагал сходить в бар. Кто-то из новобранцев явно смущался и принимал приглашение только потому, что не хотел отказывать командиру, другие же, сопоставив ухмылки на наглых рожах остальных бойцов с поддразнивающей усмешкой Брока, вкрадчивым тоном, которым он произносил свое приглашение, и ладонью на своем плече, которую Брок клал туда словно невзначай, делали правильные выводы о том, чем обернется приглашение – и вступали в игру.

Вообще, тихонь Брок любил больше, они забавно краснели и стеснялись, когда член Брока оказывался у них во рту, сосали неумело, но старательно, пока Брок ободряюще поглаживал их по волосам, и были готовы умереть от смущения, когда Брок засовывал пальцы им в задницу. Обычно уже на второй или третий раз скромности становилось вполовину меньше – Брок умел сделать так, чтобы парню всё понравилось, – и тогда уже Брок отрывался на всю катушку. Изредка бывало и так, что какому-нибудь новенькому бойцу подобное оказывалось не _совсем_ по душе. Что ж, Брок всегда принуждал только до определенного предела, и если от происходящего парень продолжал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, Брок его больше не заставлял. «Ну, это я не заставляю, – обычно ухмылялся он про себя. – А ты теперь попробуй Роллинзу объясни, что член в заднице тебе совсем не нравится». 

С теми парнями, которые сразу знали, к чему приведет приглашение сходить вместе выпить, которым такое было не в новинку, Брок получал удовольствия не меньше, и не только от самого секса, но и от того, что почти каждый из этих сучёнышей предпринимал попытку в постели одержать над ним верх – перехватить его руки, прижать запястья, опрокинуть на спину, нависнуть сверху, попробовать раздвинуть ему ноги коленом… Да щас. Заканчивалось всё для таких умников руками, прикованными наручниками к изголовью кровати, и членом Брока глубоко в глотке или заднице. 

В ЩИТе о нравах, царящих в отряде, то ли не знали, то ли предпочитали закрывать глаза, ну или, может, один конкретный глаз. Гидре, разумеется, было известно о том, что творилось в отряде, они не легковерные идиоты вроде Роджерса, чтобы не замечать, что происходит у них под носом. У Гидры всегда были цепкие щупальца, и распоряжаться имеющейся информацией с максимальной эффективностью там умели очень хорошо. В этом Брок успел убедиться на собственном опыте, и это была одна из кучи причин, почему он сейчас оказался здесь – не конкретно в этом баре в Алабаме, а во всей этой ситуации. 

– Я тебя раньше здесь не видел, – заметил бармен, продолжая полировать и без того блестящие стаканы.

– Недавно приехал, – сказал Брок. – Пару дней назад.

– По делам? – поинтересовался бармен. 

Брок покачал головой.

– Отдыхаю, – сказал он. – В отпуске. 

– Никто не приезжает в Алабаму в отпуск, – возразил бармен. 

– Хотел посмотреть на, ну, знаешь, милый дом. 

Парень за стойкой улыбнулся.

– Военный? – полюбопытствовал он. – Военную выправку ни с чем не спутаешь, – добавил он в качестве пояснения.

– Да, – отпираться или вдаваться в подробности было глупо. Выправка, чтоб его. – Спецназ, – сказал Брок, не успев подумать, и был за это готов дать себе пинка. За язык его никто не тянул, а «спецназ» хоть и не был в полной мере правдой, но был очень на неё похож. Кто мешал ему сказать «морская пехота» или «танковый батальон» или вообще «береговая охрана»? По чертовой выправке этого всё равно никак не определить.

– Мой младший брат служит в морской пехоте, – сказал бармен. – Скоро поедет в Ирак. Ему не терпится попасть туда поскорее.

Брок усмехнулся. 

Он сам когда-то был таким же нетерпеливым новобранцем и помнил, как ему хотелось, чтобы его поскорее отправили туда, где погорячее, заняться настоящим делом. 

– Не знаешь, все морпехи так задирают нос, или это мне с братом не повезло? – спросил бармен.

Брок ухмыльнулся. Ему довелось участвовать в нескольких совместных операциях с морской пехотой. 

– Морпехи все самодовольные придурки, – сказал он.

– Я так и думал, – фыркнул бармен.

Народу в баре пока еще было немного, и он, казалось, был не прочь поболтать. 

Брок внимательно на него взглянул. На вид лет двадцать пять, голубые глаза, русые волосы. Может ли бармен в баре для голубых быть не геем или глупо даже задаваться этим вопросом, задумался Брок, но так и не пришел ни к какому выводу. 

– Надолго приехал? – полюбопытствовал бармен.

Брок пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Возможно, задержусь. 

– Тогда заглядывай сюда почаще, – сказал бармен.

Брок снова внимательно на него посмотрел. Это обычная вежливость или бармен пытался с ним флиртовать? Брок не мог сказать наверняка. Возможно, парень был просто заинтересован в выручке и чаевых.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Брок.

– Джеймс, – ответил бармен и взглянул на него, ожидая, что он скажет свое имя. 

Что ж, если со «спецназом» он не то чтобы прокололся, но все-таки чересчур рисковал, то с именем он такой оплошности точно допустить не собирался. 

– Фрэнк, – сказал Брок.

Фрэнк Кампана – поддельное водительское удостоверение и паспорт у него были на это имя. Фамилия, похоже, итальянская. 

Брок протянул руку, и они с барменом обменялись рукопожатиями. 

– Повторить? – бармен жестом указал на его опустевший бокал. – Или что-нибудь еще?

– Нет, пива будет достаточно, – сказал Брок, ухмыльнувшись про себя. Он не знал, что уж там ученые Гидры намудрили с новой формулой сыворотки и чем она отличалась от оригинальной, но теперь он понимал, каково приходилось Роджерсу: напиться после инъекции Броку стало куда сложнее, хотя, как он думал, все-таки возможно. Роджерс-то, бедняга, вообще не пьянел, а вот Брок считал, что почувствовать опьянение он всё же мог бы, вот только выпить для этого ему пришлось бы слишком много. Пива понадобилось бы, наверное, галлона три или четыре, так что у него скорее лопнул бы мочевой пузырь, чем наступило опьянение, а с напитками покрепче Брок экспериментировать пока не пробовал, не до того было, но был уверен, что даже лошадиные дозы ему теперь были нипочем. Впрочем, неспособность напиться вкус пива ничуть не ухудшала, а большего сейчас ему и не требовалось. 

Бармен поставил перед ним полный бокал и отошел обслужить других посетителей. Народу в баре постепенно прибывало. Брок положил деньги на стойку и, кивнув бармену, устроился за столиком в темном углу, наблюдая за толпой.

Много парней, симпатичных и не очень. Знакомились, общались, искали партнера на ночь или пытались завязать отношения. Брок ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды, но каждый раз отворачивался, не желая, чтобы обмен взглядами побудил кого-то попробовать завязать с ним знакомство. Позже к нему пару раз подходили, пытались заговорить, но Брок лишь качал головой и вежливо, но односложно отказывался ото всех предложений, и незнакомцы уходили, не стремясь навязываться. 

Не было никаких препятствий для того, чтобы познакомится с кем-нибудь из этих парней, вместе выпить, а потом отправиться домой к случайно выбранному партнеру или отвести его к себе в мотель, и трахать едва знакомого парня остаток ночи до утра. С это стороной влияния сыворотки Брок еще не успел познакомиться на практике, но знал, что так и было бы, он неплохо представлял, на что способен его обновленный организм. 

И все-таки что-то его останавливало.

В конце концов, когда время стало приближаться к двум часам ночи и посетители стали понемногу расходится, Брок ушел из бара в одиночестве. 

***

В следующий раз Брок пришел в этот бар через несколько дней. Город был довольно большим, и Брок был уверен, что подобных баров тут было несколько, и, скорее всего, среди них можно было отыскать заведение и получше. Но он решил не тратить время на поиски и отправился в уже знакомое место, тем более бар ему понравился. К тому же, там был симпатичный бармен.

Был четверг, поэтому народу в баре было меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Полдюжины человек сидело у стойки, и было занято несколько столиков. Брок подумал, что бармен сегодня может быть другой, здесь же наверняка работал не один человек. Но парень – Джеймс, Брок помнил его имя, – стоял за стойкой и, так как работы у него было немного, протирал стаканы. (У барменов мания какая-то, протирать и без того чистые стаканы в любую свободную минуту? – подумал Брок.)

Джеймс его узнал, кивнул как знакомому. Брок взгромоздился на стул у стойки. 

– Что будешь пить? – спросил Джеймс.

– Виски, двойной.

У Брока было хорошее настроение – спустя несколько дней под синим небом Алабамы он действительно почувствовал себя здесь как дома, – и ему хотелось наконец проверить, до какой степени сыворотка расширила его невосприимчивость к алкоголю. Вообще, он был уверен, что даже после пары бутылок «Джека Дэниэлса» будет трезв как стеклышко, но без полевых испытаний он не мог же этого утверждать наверняка, правда?

– Сегодня здесь почти никого, – сказал Брок, сделав глоток.

– Будний день. В выходные тут обычно не протолкнуться, ты сам видел.

– Тебе здесь нравится?

– Хорошее место, заглядывают симпатичные парни, – бармен с улыбкой посмотрел на Брока, и у того не осталось сомнений в том, что бармен с ним флиртовал. Брок усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

– Ты вроде говорил, ты здесь проездом, – сказал Джеймс.

– Да. Решил задержаться. Мне здесь нравится, – сказал Брок, сделав жест рукой, и было непонятно, имеет ли он в виду бар, или город, или вообще весь штат в целом. – Давно здесь работаешь? – спросил Брок.

– Почти год. – Бармен отошел налить пива какому-то парнишке, потом вернулся. – Вообще-то я студент.

– Не знал, что здесь есть университет.

– В соседнем городке. Я каждый день езжу на занятия. Изучаю юриспруденцию.

– Юриспруденцию стоило бы изучать где-нибудь еще, а не в Алабаме. 

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся бармен. – После университета собираюсь поступить в аспирантуру в Гарварде. Ты ведь военный, я правильно помню? – он с любопытством взглянул на Брока.

– Да. Сейчас… отдыхаю. 

– Афганистан? Ирак?

Брок ненадолго задумался над ответом, потом покачал головой, показывая, что не собирается отвечать, и сказал:

– Налей мне еще.

– Двойной?

– Да.

– Собираешься напиться?

– Я крепкий парень, а это всего лишь вторая порция.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся и наполнил еще один стакан. Они немного поболтали, хотя говорил в основном Джеймс. Броку было сложно придумать, о чем говорить: ему приходилось держать в голове слишком много вещей, о которых не следовало даже вскользь упоминать, и это мешало ему общаться свободно. На всем, что он мог рассказать, стоял либо штамп «совершенно секретно» с эмблемой Гидры, либо штамп «совершенно секретно», но уже с эмблемой ЩИТа. Рассказывать байки о буднях Страйка здесь, в маленьком баре в Алабаме, Броку казалось… странным. Да и опять же был риск сболтнуть что-то лишнее. Поэтому Брок пил виски и слушал рассказы Джеймса о его семье, о родителях, о брате-морпехе, об учебе.

Когда Брок попросил налить ему уже шестую по счету порцию виски, Джеймс прервал свою болтовню и посмотрел на него.

– Да оно мне как слону дробина, – уверил его Брок, и, в общем-то, так оно и было. С таким же успехом он мог пить воду из-под крана – опьянения он не чувствовал ровным счетом никакого. 

– Ты суровый старый солдат? И не знаешь слов любви? – хмыкнул бармен, и Брок криво усмехнулся. Он хорошо помнил, как еще совсем недавно не то чтобы говорил – но позволял себе думать… всякие глупости. Которые он точно не должен был думать при том, чем он занимался.

– Знаешь, на тебя здесь многие смотрят, – сказал Джеймс.

– Я заметил, – с ухмылкой ответил Брок.

– Ты можешь любого из них поманить пальцем и велеть снять штаны и встать в коленно-локтевую прямо посреди зала, они не откажутся. 

– Они мне не нравятся, – спокойно ответил Брок.

– Рад это слышать, – заявил Джеймс.

– Это почему же?

– Возможно, это означает, что у меня есть шанс.

– Я должен поманить тебя пальцем и велеть встать в коленно-локтевую перед барной стойкой?

– А ты козел, – фыркнул Джеймс.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – согласился Брок. Впрочем, ему не нравилось, куда свернул разговор. Он дотронулся до запястья бармена.

– Я просто прихожу сюда провести время. Пока.

– Дай знать, если что-нибудь изменится.

Брок заказал еще виски, и, после того, как Джеймс плеснул ему новую порцию и Брок сделал глоток, Джеймс добавил:

– Кстати, за исключением некоторых деталей, мне в целом нравится идея на счет коленно-локтевой.

Брок только ухмыльнулся.

***

На этот раз он решил пить в баре водку. Исключительно ради эксперимента. Хотя был уверен, что она, равно как и виски, и джин, не окажет на него ровным счетом никакого действия. Но ебаную теорию всё равно ведь надо подтвердить практикой, верно?

Бармен без долгих разговоров поставил перед ним полную стопку.

– Тяжелый день? – поинтересовался он.

Брок неопределенно пожал плечами. Он проторчал почти целый день в номере мотеля, с утра выходил позавтракать, потом выбрался на обед, а вместо ужина обошелся парой шоколадных батончиков. Все остальное время он провел в номере, валялся на кровати и щелкал пультом от телевизора. Немного посмотрел бейсбол, потом пару боксерских поединков. Когда на улице начало темнеть, отправился сюда. Точно так же Брок провел вчерашний день, и с огромной долей вероятности можно было утверждать, что таким же образом он проведет и завтрашний. И его это устраивало. У него, безусловно, бывали дни и получше, но он также мог вспомнить множество дней, которые оказывались куда хуже этого.

Брок опрокинул в рот стопку; водка обожгла гортань, пищевод и горячим шаром упала в желудок. Брок вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Вообще-то, сложившаяся ситуация начинала его беспокоить. Он слишком много времени провел на одном месте, это было небезопасно. Он знал, что должен двигаться дальше. Но он чувствовал, что попросту размяк. Напряжение от долгих лет работы на два фронта, провал последней операции, ранения и ожоги, полученные, когда на него рухнуло здание… Да, всё зажило, не оставив на нем ни шрама, вот только ту боль, что он тогда испытал, он помнил слишком хорошо. Он не раз бывал ранен, в основном это были незначительные царапины, но случилось с ним и несколько довольно тяжелых ранений, хотя ни одно из них не представляло слишком уж серьезной опасности для его жизни. Так что боль от ран не была для него в новинку – но боль, которую он испытал, оказавшись погребенным под обломками горящего здания, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему приходилось выносить раньше. Иногда он даже мог почувствовать призрачный отголосок этой боли, и тогда он быстро проводил ладонью по тому месту, что болело, убеждаясь, что кожа гладкая, без ожогов и рубцов. Призрачная боль отступала, а потом в неожиданный момент накатывала снова. Брок ощущал себя жутко вымотанным. Вероятно, если бы не сыворотка, у него сейчас не было сил ни на что, и он бы просто валялся где-нибудь в канаве, мечтая сдохнуть. Да нет же – Броку иногда приходилось себе об этом напоминать, – если бы не сыворотка, он бы уже попросту сдох. Брок чувствовал, как заебался за последние годы. И теперь он сидел на жопе в сраной Алабаме, таскался в бар для гомиков и был совсем не против провести таким образом ближайшие несколько лет своей жизни. Да еще и напиться теперь было невозможно, вот блядство. 

– Еще, – упрямо велел Брок, кивнув на стопку.

– Знаешь, вышибала не слишком бережно вытаскивает отсюда тех, кто падает под стойку, – сказал бармен, наливая ему водку.

– Я уйду отсюда на своих двоих, – уверил его Брок. 

– Знал бы ты, сколько раз я это слышал.

Брок залпом выпил водку, потом ему в голову пришла одна идея.

– Знаешь что, – сказал он. – Как на счет пари?

– Пари на счет того, сколько ты сможешь в себя влить, прежде чем перестанешь держаться на ногах?

– Вроде того.

– На что спорим?

– На интерес. Твоя ставка? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Брок.

– Пусть будет десять стопок. Я верю в мощь нашей армии. У меня брат – морпех.

– Ставь на двадцать. Или на пятьдесят, – посоветовал Брок. – Или даже на сто. Хотя скорее тут закончится водка.

– В подсобке есть еще пара ящиков.

– Ну, тогда я спокоен. А сейчас налей мне третью. 

Джеймс потянулся за бутылкой…

Из Алабамы надо было сваливать, двигаться дальше, Брок прекрасно это понимал. Он не хотел попасть ни в руки ЩИТа, ни в руки Гидры. 

Раньше, еще до всей этой заварушки с проектом «Озарение», Брок иногда задумывался о том, что будет делать, если вдруг доживет до пенсии. Особой уверенности, что это произойдет, у него не было, с другой стороны, если уж он оказался достаточно умным и ловким, чтобы выжить в огромном количестве боевых операций и разных передряг, почему он и дальше не мог этого делать?

У него были неплохие сбережения: зарплата-то, как ни крути, капала ему с двух сторон, хотя деньги, полученные от Гидры, приходилось тщательно скрывать. А тратил он мало. Домом ему служила крохотная съемная квартира в кирпичной многоэтажке, где он едва появлялся. На еду и одежду уходило немного. Вот машина у него была мощная и дорогая, но её покупка три года назад вовсе не пробила брешь в его бюджете. Еще у него имелась неплохая и довольно дорогая коллекция его личного оружия: несколько отличных пистолетов его любимых моделей и три винтовки. Но этим его крупные расходы и исчерпывались, так что на его счетах успели скопиться неплохие суммы. 

Раньше, когда Брок задавался вопросом, чем же он все-таки займется, когда срок его службы подойдет к концу (при условии, что он доживет до этого момента), он иногда думал о том, чтобы переехать на Западное побережье, в Сан-Франциско или Лос-Анджелес. Правда, он никогда не был в Сан-Франциско, а в Лос-Анджелес ездил всего один раз, лет десять назад, когда Пирс отправлял его туда встретиться кое с какими людьми. Брок тогда подцепил чернокожего парнишку и провел с ним несколько дней, трахаясь и рассказывая байки об одной из своих старых миссий в Никарагуа в девяносто шестом. (Парню Брок сказал, что он из «морских котиков», всё равно ни за кого другого, кроме военного, принять его было нельзя, а эти сукины дети по крайней мере ничуть не хуже Страйка). Не сказать чтобы у Брока тогда было время посмотреть город и составить впечатления.

Но ему нравилась мысль о Западном побережье. Он мог бы поселиться там, купить небольшой дом, а еще – какой-нибудь спортзал. Не чистенький спортзальчик с большими окнами и покрашенными светлой краской стенами, где у стены рядком стоят беговые дорожки, куча дорогих тренажеров, на полу постелен новый ковролин, а на рецепции продают энергетические батончики и протеиновые коктейли, а настоящий спортзал для настоящих бойцовских тренировок, где-нибудь на окраине, в старом здании, за неприметной железной дверью. Сделать кое-какой ремонт. Тренировать задиристых юнцов, в которых бурлит сила и тестостерон. Делать их крепкими, как железо. Уж что, а приучать к дисциплине Брок умел. Он бы чувствовал себя там как дома. Он был бы там на своем месте.

Раньше со своими сбережениями Брок вполне мог бы себе это позволить. Проблема в том, что теперь о своих деньгах он мог просто забыть, как будто их никогда не было. Даже с того счета, на который переводились деньги Гидры, он не сумел бы снять ни цента без того, чтобы его не засекли. Так что теперь все его планы можно было просто скомкать и швырнуть в мусорную корзину. 

Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он остался совсем ни с чем. У него были «чистые» документы – и даже не одни, – и довольно много наличных, которые он забрал из одного из тайников Гидры. А еще то, что можно было считать «выходным пособием» и даже «прощальным подарком» от Гидры, в настоящий момент свободно циркулировало в его крови. Сыворотка. 

Он стал суперсолдатом. Не таким идеальным как Роджерс – ученые Гидры не смогли в точности воспроизвести формулу Эрскина – и Брок это знал, но всё же. У него были отличные зрение и слух и исключительные сила, ловкость и выносливость. Способность исцеляться от ран тоже входила в комплект, и один раз он уже выжил благодаря ей. Он чувствовал себя так, словно стал на двадцать лет моложе. Вместе с тем, сейчас у него было то, чего не было у него двадцатипятилетнего – двадцать лет опыта боевых операций.

И думать, что человек с его навыками не найдет себе работу, было просто глупо. 

Любая из частных военных компаний оторвала бы его с руками. Считай, снова нанялся бы поработать на Дядю Сэма, вот только платили куда лучше, а трахали мозг правилами и ограничениями намного меньше. Рекомендаций и послужного списка Брок им, разумеется, предоставить бы не смог, зато мог бы продемонстрировать себя в деле, и он не сомневался, демонстрация получилась бы впечатляющей.

Его бы могли отправить в Африку, в Буркина-Фасо или в Мали или куда-нибудь еще, в одну из тех стран, где в понедельник к власти приходит новое правительство, а в среду головы министров уже надеты на штыки. Африка – золотая жила для наемников, и черные спецподразделения увозят оттуда спортивные сумки, битком набитые деньгами. Брок мог бы там хорошо заработать. А еще он мог быть уверен, что в Африке ему точно не грозит на какой-нибудь операции нос к носу столкнуться со Стивом Роджерсом или кем-то еще из Мстителей. Инопланетное вторжение в Центральном Парке или портал с плотоядной слизью на Таймс-Сквер, открытый каким-нибудь чокнутым ученым, – вот чем занимались Мстители, в разборки на черном континенте они не вмешивались. Африка была слишком далеко от Нью-Йорка. Как раз то, что ему и было нужно. Но Броку не нравилась идея вновь связаться с какой-нибудь _организацией_ и слушаться приказов. Брок в рот ебал организации. В рот ебал чужие приказы.

Но у него оставалась еще куча вариантов, чем заняться. Он мог наняться телохранителем какого-нибудь чиновника или богача. Пришлось бы носить строгий темный костюм, дурацкий галстук и наглаженную рубашку и сутками следить, чтобы козел-наниматель не схлопотал пулю – но такого под охраной Брока никогда бы не случилось. 

Можно было зайти с противоположной стороны и найти заказ на убийство какой-нибудь важной шишки. Брок знал, как делаются такие дела. Тогда пришлось бы раздобыть оружие, что – да будут благословенны нечистые на руку интенданты военных складов, – было не так уж сложно, Броку не составило бы труда выйти на нужных людей. Потом пришлось бы некоторое время сутками таскаться за целью, вести наружное наблюдение, искать подходящую позицию, чтобы, в конце концов, всадить пулю или несколько в какого-нибудь придурка, который не то пожадничал, не то сглупил, наняв для охраны каких-нибудь бестолочей. 

Да черт возьми, он мог вообще всё это бросить. Подзаработать напоследок. Украсть дочку какого-нибудь сталелитейного магната, хорошенькую студенточку какого-нибудь престижного университета. В одиночку, конечно, провернуть похищение сложнее, чем с партнерами, но Броку такое было вполне по силам, он в этом не сомневался. Потребовать выкуп, получить денежки. Он бы даже вернул эту девчонку живой, ну, по крайней мере, ему бы не хотелось её убивать. 

А потом купить билет на самолет в один конец до Новой Зеландии и больше никогда не возвращаться в Штаты.

Вместо всего этого он сидел на жопе в Алабаме, торчал в баре для педиков и флиртовал с барменом.

Кретин.

Может, ученые из Гидры что-то еще напутали в составе сыворотки, и она оказалась не только слабее роджерсовой, но и размягчила ему мозги?

Размышлений об этом вполне хватило на еще несколько стопок бесполезной водки. Брок влил в себя уже седьмую по счету, не чувствуя ничего, кроме жара в животе, и потребовал восьмую порцию.

– Говорил же тебе, десять – это несерьезно, – с ухмылкой сказал Брок бармену, выпив очередные сто грамм.

– В армии этому тоже учат?

– А как же. Базовый курс в учебке. На самом деле, это моя суперспособность, – сообщил Брок. – Ученые из секретной организации изобрели секретную сыворотку и сделали мне укол, и теперь я могу пить сколько влезет. 

– Тогда с такой суперспособностью тебе стоило бы пойти в ирландский бар. Вот там с тобой уж точно куча народу позаключали бы пари. С этой сывороткой ты мог бы их всех перепить, да?

– Моя сыворотка работает даже в ирландском баре.

– Ирландец может перепить даже лошадь, а ирландец из Алабамы – целый табун.

– Не сомневаюсь. А теперь налей мне еще одну. Какая это будет по счету? Уже девятая?

Брок выпил водку и подумал, что раз он вступил в клуб ебаных трезвенников поневоле имени Стива Роджерса, то есть ведь и другие способы отвлечься от всяких хреновых мыслей, верно?

– Я хочу пригласить тебя выпить, – сказал он Джеймсу.

– Ты знаешь, мы можем не ходить вокруг да около, – помолчав, ответил тот.

– Знаю, – согласился Брок. – Там что-то еще было на счет коленно-локтевой.

– К тому же, ты приходишь сюда почти каждый вечер, мы можем считать, что уже выпили.

– Можем. Но я хочу выпить с тобой, когда ты не стоишь за стойкой. Ну так что?

– В среду у меня выходной.

– Значит, договорились. А теперь налей мне еще одну, а следующая будет как раз десятая. Потом мы можем выйти на улицу, и я похожу по белой линии, и ты убедишься, что ирландцы сосут.

– Говоришь, суперспособность? 

– Ага. Секретные опыты чокнутых ученых в застенках секретной организации, – ухмыльнулся Брок, подвигая к себе полную стопку.

***

Выпили они в том же самом баре, куда Брок и так приходил почти каждый вечер, и Джеймса, казалось, повеселил выбор места, хоть он ничего и не сказал, потом они пошли в мотель к Броку. 

Брок обнаружил, что парень любил целоваться, и у него это отлично получалось, и через некоторое время Брок решил, что ему нравилось его целовать. 

У Джеймса был горячий и умелый рот, и он был хорош не только в поцелуях, и после того, как Брок кончил ему на лицо и немного отдышался, Брок захотел взять в рот его член, и он так и сделал. Ему нравилось скользить губами по тяжелому, налитому кровью члену, крепко придерживая бедра Джеймса руками, пока тот зарывался пальцами в его волосы и гладил по плечам.

Когда Джеймс кончил, Брок сплюнул сперму на пол, но его возбуждал её привкус во рту. 

У Джеймса были широкие плечи, тонкая талия, гладкая светлая кожа и крепкая задница. Он был довольно мускулистым, но Брок был намного сильнее и крутил его на своем члене так, как только ему хотелось, то ставя на четвереньки, то заставляя оседлать себя сверху, то укладывая на спину и устраивая его ноги у себя на плечах. 

Брок трахался в первый раз с тех пор, как сбежал.

Это было охуенно.

Иногда это было невыносимо. 

У Брока всегда получалось выбрасывать из головы ненужные мысли, это умеет делать любой хороший солдат, а Брок был не просто хорошим, он был отличным солдатом. «Сосредоточься на задаче, которую выполняешь, и не думай ни о чем, что не имеет отношения к делу». У Брока всегда это получалось.

Сейчас он не мог выбросить из головы ненужные мысли. Не мог перестать… сравнивать. 

Голубые глаза были не того оттенка, волосы были темнее, на белой коже не хватало едва заметных веснушек, а плечи под его ладонями казались недостаточно широкими. А еще ощущение, что он намного превосходил по силе своего партнера, и должен был сдерживаться, чтобы нечаянно не причинить ему вред, было таким царапающим и непривычным, что Броку в некоторые моменты на одну секунду всё это казалось ненастоящим. Казалось, что это происходит не с ним.

Впрочем, хороший секс он и в Алабаме хороший секс.

***

Брок сидел за барной стойкой на своем ставшем уже привычном месте, перед ним стоял почти пустой стакан с остатками темного «Гиннесса». Эксперименты с крепким алкоголем успели ему надоесть, всё равно результат каждый раз оказывался одинаковым, и теперь он пил только пиво. 

Брок понимал, что сильно рискует, но так никуда и не уехал. Он торчал в Алабаме так долго, что иногда ему начинало казаться, что он останется тут насовсем. 

Он услышал, как заскребли по полу ножки отодвигаемого стула и рядом с ним на высокое сиденье опустился какой-то крупный парень. Повернув голову, Брок увидел Кэпа.

Брок не испугался, на него не накатила паника. Дыхание не участилось, сердцебиение оставалось ровным и спокойным. Экстремальные боевые ситуации были его стихией, он чувствовал себя в них как рыба в воде. Когда в тебя неожиданно швыряют гранату или стреляют из-за угла, не время раздумывать, как так получилось и почему ты оказался по уши в дерьме. Надо действовать, слушаться натренированных инстинктов, и каждая секунда решает дело. 

Брок лихорадочно думал. Он был уверен, что файлы Гидры попали в руки ЩИТа, а, значит, в ЩИТе скорее всего знали, что ему сделали инъекцию сыворотки. Не могли не знать; в любом случае, на такое везение рассчитывать не стоило. Стало быть, в ЩИТе представляли, чего от него можно ожидать. Брок не удивился бы, если бы на операцию по его захвату послали два, а то и три отряда спецназа. Впрочем, за его головой и до сыворотки – если бы кому вздумалось, – стоило бы отправлять парней покрепче.

Он также был уверен, что и Мстители тоже здесь. Кэп не мог прийти без своей команды. Вероятно, оглянувшись, Брок бы заметил рыжие кудри и цепкий взгляд агента Романофф, едва ли она оставила бы своего любимца Роджерса без присмотра. Не приходилось сомневаться, что и остальные Мстители были поблизости. Железный Человек и асгардский бог в красной занавеске наверняка осуществляли поддержку с воздуха. Возможно, в качестве подкрепления они даже взяли с собой Боевую Машину. Хоукай, надо думать, свил себе гнездо на ближайшем подходящем дереве, а Брюс Беннер пока тихо сидел на лавочке где-нибудь неподалеку, ожидая сигнала выпустить Халка. Брок содрогнулся при мысли о драке с зеленым монстром. С сывороткой или без, от него мокрого места не останется.

Брок вполне мог представить себе, как была организована операция по его захвату. Вероятно, Хилл была координатором, хотя не исключено, что Фьюри лично явился по его душу.

Вот только вся эта возможная операция выглядела полной херней. 

Брать его в маленьком баре, полном гражданских, которых пачкой выкосит первой же автоматической очередью? Или Фьюри рассчитывал, что у него не окажется с собой оружия и собирался взять его без единого выстрела? Оружия как раз у Брока и не было, но чтобы такой параноик как Фьюри не стал брать в расчет такую возможность?.. Да и кому вообще в голову могло прийти проводить операцию в баре? Брок не сомневался, что если Фьюри очень хотел до него добраться, ему было бы насрать на потери среди гражданского населения, но Кэп никогда бы не согласился на такую операцию и уж точно не стал бы в ней участвовать. Да и перестрелку в людном месте, с многочисленными жертвами, если бы дело так обернулось, Фьюри, при всем своем влиянии и изворотливости едва ли сумел бы замять. 

Куда проще было взять его в мотеле, где почти половина номеров стояло пустыми – желающих поселиться в такой дыре находилось немного, – и операцию можно было бы провести без лишнего шума и случайных жертв. Даже убить его там было бы удобнее. Вполне возможно, спецотрядам был отдан приказ «взять его живым или мертвым» – с неофициальным дополнением «но лучше мертвым», о котором командиры в частном порядке проинформировали своих бойцов перед операцией. Брок сам не раз получал и отдавал такие приказы. 

Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове у Брока с огромной скоростью. На самом деле, прошло не более трех секунд. 

– Я здесь один, – сказал Стив, как будто понимал, о чем он думал. Брок видел, как у Стива напряжена челюсть. – Я здесь один, – повторил он. – Честное слово Капитана Америки… если оно для тебя что-то значит.

Брок кивнул, едва ли на полдюйма наклонив голову. 

– Со мной прилетела Наташа, – спокойно и размеренно продолжил Стив. – Но она ждет меня за городом. Там есть склад, и рядом большая стоянка, на ней было удобно приземлиться. Наташа лучше меня пилотирует квинджет, а я хотел добраться сюда поскорей. Кроме нас с ней, здесь никого нет. 

– Наташа человек Фьюри. Она докладывает ему.

– Нет. Он пока ничего не знает. Она согласилась дать тебе сутки форы до того, как расскажет обо всем Фьюри.

– И ты ей веришь?

«После всего, Кэп, ты должен был бы избавиться от плохой привычки доверять людям…»

– Да.

«…но, видимо, не избавился…»

– Кроме того, я пообещал, что иначе прикую её наручниками к батарее и скажу Сэму не спускать с неё глаз и отправлюсь сюда один.

«… но хотя бы пытаешься, может, ты все-таки не совсем безнадежен».

– Вряд ли Романофф это могло бы остановить. Уверен, она выбиралась из передряг и покруче, – сказал Брок.

– Вероятно, – невозмутимо согласился Стив. – По-моему, на неё гораздо большее впечатление произвел сам факт, что я ей пригрозил. 

– Значит, одни сутки?

– Уже меньше, мы довольно долго сюда добирались.

– А потом она расскажет Фьюри, где меня найти?

Стив кивнул.

– Но я заставлю его оставить тебя в покое, – сказал он. 

– В самом деле?

Стив не ответил.

Бармен подошел к ним, бросил на Стива вопросительный взгляд.

– «Гиннесс», темное, – сказал Стив. – Что ты будешь? – спросил он у Брока, и вот сейчас Брок, пожалуй, был готов поверить, что Кэп на самом деле пришел сюда один. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы пить с ним пиво, в то время как вокруг бара занимали бы позицию бойцы спецназа, но только не Стив. Брок сказал бармену, что тоже будет пиво.

– Ты не играешь в бейсбол? – Бармен с любопытством посмотрел на Стива, поставив перед ними полные бокалы. – Мне кажется, я видел тебя по телевизору, – пояснил он. – Знакомое лицо. 

– Мне часто так говорят. Наверное, я на кого-то похож, – Стив вежливо улыбнулся. – Давай сядем за столик, – предложил он Броку. – Я хочу поговорить. 

Захватив пиво, они устроились в дальнем углу. 

Некоторое время оба молчали. 

Из-под куртки Стив достал коричневый бумажный пакет, положил на стол и подвинул Броку. Решив не задавать вопросов, Брок открыл пакет и увидел толстую пачку ценных облигаций на предъявителя. 

– Что это?

– Это твои деньги, с твоего сберегательного счета. Плюс всё, что было на твоем счете на Каймановых островах. 

– Деньги, которые платила мне Гидра, – сказал Брок, хотя говорить это не было необходимости, Стив, конечно, об этом знал.

Стив кивнул, сжав губы.

– Не думаю, что тебе нравится отдавать их мне, – сказал Брок.

– Мне не нравится. Но они тебе понадобятся.

– Значит, ЩИТ нашел мой счет на Кайманах. 

– Нет, – Стив покачал головой. – Но я подумал, что деньги от Гидры ты бы стал хранить на отдельном счету. 

– И как тебе удалось его найти? Наташина работа?

– Нет. У меня есть знакомый, который разбирается в таких вещах – счета, переводы, ценные бумаги. Я в этом ничего не понимаю. Он мне кое-чем обязан, поэтому я попросил его об одолжении. Он снял для меня деньги со всех твоих счетов. 

– И он, конечно, никому об этом не расскажет? – от наивности Кэпа Броку хотелось побиться головой об стол.

– Нет.

– Потому что он тебе должен?

– Да. И потому что я пообещал свернуть ему шею, если он будет болтать. 

Брок секунду удивленно таращился на Кэпа. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Кроме того, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Стив, – я продал твою машину. Эти деньги тоже здесь. 

– Ты продал мою машину? – изумился Брок.

– Да.

– И кому же ты её продал? – ревниво спросил Брок. Было досадно, что его любимая детка перешла в чужие руки.

– Себе, – невозмутимо сообщил Стив.

– Что? Ты ездишь на моей машине? – эта новость не хотела укладываться у Брока в голове.

– Да. Она мне всегда нравилась, а Наташа и Сэм мне все уши прожужжали, что мне нужна машина. Поэтому я решил купить твою.

– Я не собирался её продавать, – проворчал Брок. 

– Ты бы все равно не смог на ней больше ездить, – спокойно сказал Стив. – А я за неё хорошо заплатил.

Зная Стива, можно было не сомневаться, что за свою машину, какой бы отличной она не была, Брок получил столько, сколько никто в здравом уме за неё бы не отвалил. 

Брок взял пакет, свернул его потуже и засунул во внутренний карман куртки. Говорить «спасибо» ему казалось странным, к тому же Кэпу вряд ли были нужны его благодарности, поэтому Брок ничего не сказал. 

– Как ты меня нашел? – спросил он.

– Наташа, – ответил Стив так, словно это всё объясняло.

«Права и паспорт Фрэнка Кампаны нужно будет сжечь, а пепел спустить в унитаз», – сделал мысленную зарубку Брок. Если, конечно, его еще не уведут из этого бара в наручниках. Несмотря на всё, что говорил Стив, у него не было в этом особой уверенности.

Но теперь у него были деньги, и если все-таки ему удастся уйти…

Ему не нужно будет ехать в Африку. Какой-нибудь кровавый диктаторский режим сменится другим диктаторским режимом без его участия. Не придется втискиваться в дурацкий черный костюм и следить, чтобы какая-нибудь важная шишка не получила пулю в жирную задницу. Не придется таскаться по пыльным чердакам и грязным крышам, выискивая позицию получше, чтобы всадить пулю в какого-нибудь придурка. Дочка сталелитейного магната могла спать спокойно, ей, может, и грозила какая опасность, но Брок тут точно был ни при чем. Определенно, мир одним махом избежал кучи проблем, которые могли угрожать ему в уже не очень отдаленном будущем просто потому, что Брок внезапно стал намного богаче, чем был пять минут назад. Причем, заметьте, он всего-навсего получил обратно свои собственные деньги, так что всё даже по-честному. 

– Мы нашли записи Гидры, – сказал Стив, и Брок увидел, что он снова напрягся. – Тебе сделали инъекцию сыворотки.

Брок пожал плечами.

– Если бы не это, я бы сейчас валялся в госпитале, поджаренный как мясо на гриле, и мечтал, чтобы меня просто пристрелили. Мне охрененно повезло.

– В файлах Гидры было написано, что у них были образцы моей ДНК, на основе которой они сделали сыворотку. Кровь или слюна. Мы не знаем, как они их получили. 

У Брока постарался скрыть ухмылку.

– Мы трахались, Кэп, – сказал он. – В основном я тебя, но и ты меня тоже. Ты пользовался презервативами. Мне продолжать?

Стив молчал, уставив взгляд в стол. Его щеки залил жгучий румянец, который сползал вниз по шее под воротник клетчатой рубашки. 

– И я не сомневаюсь, что Наташа уже поделилась с Фьюри своими соображениями на счет того, откуда у Гидры взялись образцы твоей ДНК, – с весельем в голосе добавил Брок.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее, и Броку показалось, что он ощущает исходящий от его кожи жар. 

– Надеюсь, тебе было не слишком неприятно, – сказал он наконец, не поднимая головы.

Брок вспомнил древний, как дерьмо мамонта, анекдот и ухмыльнулся.

– Кэп, ты знаешь, как геи имитируют оргазм?

– Что? – Стив посмотрел на него.

– Ты знаешь, как геи имитируют оргазм? – повторил Брок. 

Стив покачал головой и отвернулся.

– Они громко стонут, а потом выливают йогурт на спину партнера, – не скрывая ухмылки, просветил его Брок. 

– Что? – на лице Стива было написано недоумение.

– Армейский анекдот, Кэп, казарменный юмор.

– И причем здесь это?

– Когда мы трахались, ты где-нибудь рядом видел пустые баночки из-под йогурта?

Стив снова отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Это было твое задание?

– На самом деле нет, – ответил Брок. – Но это _стало_ моим заданием после того, как ты в первый раз позвал меня в бар выпить с тобой вдвоем после операции.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло.

– А мне нет. Я спал с парнем, которого хочет завалить в койку половина Америки, а благодаря сыворотке я сейчас здесь, а не в сраном тюремном госпитале ЩИТа, прикованный наручниками к кровати, с круглосуточной охраной у двери. Так что я ни на что не жалуюсь. 

Стив промолчал. Он накрыл руку Брока своей рукой, погладил большим пальцем костяшки, внимательно глядя на гладкую кожу. 

– Если Фьюри узнает, где я, об этом может узнать и Гидра, – сказал Брок. – Даже не знаю, что хуже. 

– Гидра считает, что ты мертв. Умер от ран в больнице. – Стив убирал руку. – Эта информация в открытом доступе. И так написано во всех закрытых файлах ЩИТа, на всех уровнях доступа, даже на самых секретных.

– Мне вкололи сыворотку, – покачал головой Брок. – Я мог пережить такие травмы. Собственно, я их и пережил. 

– В историю болезни и заключение о смерти добавлены кое-какие детали. Если их немного поизучать, они могут навести на мысль, что тебе помогли отправиться на тот свет. Наташина идея, – пояснил Стив, пожав плечами. – Например, в Гидре могут подумать, что кое-кто очень разозлился из-за того, что его бойфренд оказался совсем не тем, за кого себя выдавал, и слишком сильно сдавил его горло. Ну, знаешь, немного не рассчитал силу.

– А если они захотят взглянуть на труп?

– Тело кремировали. Твой прах в симпатичной медной урне стоит на полке колумбария на кладбище Грин-Вуд. Внутри даже насыпан настоящий прах.

– И чей же это прах? 

– Наташа раздобыла трупы двух больших собак в ветеринарном крематории. И нет, я даже не хочу знать, как она это проделала.

– Значит, Грин-Вуд, – протянул Брок. – Хорошее местечко, чтобы упокоиться с миром, – ухмыльнулся он. – Хотя когда-то я представлял, как меня с почестями похоронят на Арлингтонском кладбище. Ну, знаешь, медали на подушечке, гроб, накрытый флагом, почетный караул, несколько прощальных залпов. 

– Тебе это не грозит.

– Да я никогда особо и не рассчитывал. 

– Кстати, – Стив с любопытством посмотрел на Брока, – в файлах Гидры ты на два года моложе, чем в указано в документах ЩИТа.

– Накинул себе пару лет в юности, мне хотелось поскорей попасть в армию.

Они немного помолчали.

– Сколько у меня осталось времени? До того, как Романофф пойдет с докладом к Фьюри? – спросил Брок. 

– Примерно семнадцать часов, – ответил Стив.

– Тогда мне лучше не терять времени.

Стив кивнул.

Брок положил на стол несколько долларов, и они со Стивом одновременно поднялись своих мест. Брок на прощание махнул бармену рукой, тот кивнул, проводив их взглядом.

– Бармен – твой приятель? – спросил Стив, пока они шли к двери.

– Вроде того. 

– Тогда он заметит, что ты больше не появляешься.

– Я сказал ему, что я военный. Решит, что я снова понадобился Дяде Сэму. Или, – Брок усмехнулся, – он подумает, что у меня появился бойфренд, высокий накачанный блондин, который не отпускает меня шастать по барам. 

Стив ничего не ответил, придержал для него дверь, пропуская вперед, и Брок на секунду подумал, что сейчас увидит нацеленные на него дула винтовок…

Улица перед баром была пуста.

Честное слово Капитана Америки оставалось твердой валютой. 

Стив всего лишь проявил свои доведенные до автоматизма хорошие манеры, даже не подумав, что Брок может неправильно истолковать его жест. Брок надеялся, что Стив не заметил его заминки перед дверью.

Они немного прошли по улице и остановились. До ближайшего фонаря было несколько ярдов, и его свет сюда не доставал. Вдалеке по пересекающей улице изредка проезжали машины, мелькая светом фар. Вокруг было тихо и пустынно. 

Стив стоял напротив Брока, засунув руки в карманы.

– Ты дал мне и Наташе уйти тогда, в торговом центре, – сказал он. – Ты не мог нас не заметить.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – не особо стараясь скрыть веселье в голосе, сказал Брок. – Вас, наверное, проворонил кто-то из моих парней, наберут сопливых недоумков, а мне потом приходится за ними дерьмо разгребать.

– Я заставлю Фьюри не искать тебя, – сказал Стив. – Если ты не собираешься снова присоединиться к Гидре, он согласится.

Брок не был уверен, что Фьюри пойдет на поводу у Кэпа – но вдруг?

– Гидра мне на хер не сдалась, – честно сказал он.

– Я не собираюсь спрашивать, куда ты собираешься уехать, – сказал Стив. – Мне лучше не знать. 

– Ты можешь снова попросить Романофф найти меня. Но тогда мне потом снова придется переехать. 

– Ты можешь сам меня найти. Я никуда не уеду из Нью-Йорка. 

Брок ничего не ответил. 

– Мы еще увидимся? – спросил Стив. 

Брок покачал головой.

– Только если ЩИТ решит откопать меня из могилы и пустит по моему следу кого-нибудь из своих агентов, чтобы приволочь обратно за шкирку. И, честно говоря, я не хочу, чтобы это произошло.

Брок заметил, как Стив сжал кулаки в карманах. 

– Если бы не ЩИТ, не Гидра, ты бы остался? Ты бы вернулся?

Несказанное «ко мне» повисло в воздухе. 

Брок долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

– Да, – сказал он наконец. 

Плечи Стива заметно расслабились, он распрямил спину. 

– Ты знаешь, я очень упрямый парень, – сказал он. – Парень из Бруклина.

– Я знаю. Я читал твои файлы. 

– Тогда ты знаешь, что я никогда не сдаюсь. Всегда добиваюсь того, что мне нужно.

– Я видел тебя в деле, Кэп, – ухмыльнулся Брок. 

Стив вытащил руки из карманов и обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, закрыв глаза. Брок, помедлив, провел ладонями по его спине, сжал крепче.

– Я найду тебя, – тихо сказал Стив, и его теплое дыхание легонько скользнуло по уху Брока.

Брок ничего не ответил, лишь на секунду позволил себе закрыть глаза. 

Стив отодвинулся, отпуская его. 

– Тебе пора, – сказал он. 

Кэп отступил на пару шагов, повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Стив, – окликнул его Брок. Стив обернулся. – Передавай привет Романофф, – усмехнулся Брок. 

Стив фыркнул, прикусив губу. Засунув руки в карманы, он повернулся и быстро зашагал по улице. 

Брок подождал, пока Стив не скрылся за углом, потом отправился в мотель. 

***

В номере он прежде всего вытащил облигации из бумажного пакета и внимательно его осмотрел, не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, но на всякий случай сжег его, держа над унитазом, и смыл обгорелые клочки. 

Потом он внимательно изучил облигации, доставая каждую из них из пачки и рассматривая на свет. В их подлинности у Брока сомнений не было, а вот с Романофф сталось бы тайком от Стива засунуть туда какое-нибудь замаскированное следящее устройство. Однако и тут ничего подозрительного Брок не нашел, поэтому засунул облигации в подвернувшийся белый полиэтиленовый пакет и положил на кровать.

Он вытащил имеющиеся у него в наличии поддельные документы. Благодаря параноикам и предусмотрительным перестраховщикам из Гидры у него на руках сейчас был даже не один, а несколько наборов фальшивых водительских прав и паспортов, которые _технически_ даже не являлись поддельными, просто были выданы на имена людей, которых никогда не существовало. Возможно, за документы (а еще – за сыворотку) Пирс и остальные члены Гидры заслужили, чтобы черти в аду чуть-чуть убавили огонь под котлом, в котором они там все варились. Совсем чуть-чуть. Самую малость. 

Брок не мог рисковать, продолжая использовать поддельные документы на имя Фрэнка Кампаны. Романофф один раз уже удалось найти его, а, значит, она, скорее всего, знала, каким именем он воспользовался, чтобы скрыться. Брок достал эти документы, посмотрел на них, раздумывая, не сжечь ли их тоже, но потом ему пришла в голову другая мысль, и он снова убрал их в карман. 

Из стопки еще ни разу не использованных документов Брок наугад вытащил карточку водительских прав. Элвей Хендерсон, значилось на правах. Ну и имечко. Нет, чертям в аду определенно стоило подбросить дровишек под котлы, в которых варились Гидровцы, поблажек они не заслужили. А, впрочем, имя как имя, сгодится. 

Оставив деньги, документы и облигации в номере, Брок вышел на улицу, немного постоял, раздумывая, а потом пошел на юг-восток. Пройдя несколько миль по городским улицам, он оказался в обшарпанном неблагополучном районе. На каждые сто ярдов улицы едва ли приходилось по одному работающему фонарю, и черные провалы переулков дышали опасностью. 

Брок не стал далеко заходить, он не опасался нарваться на неприятности, вряд ли драка в подворотне могла представлять для него хоть какую-то угрозу, и он даже был не прочь немного размяться, но он не хотел терять времени.

Он вытащил из кармана водительские права и бросил их на асфальт у стены дома, потом прошел мимо нескольких домов, и там выбросил паспорт. Едва ли документы долежат здесь даже до рассвета. Наркодилеры или торговцы оружием или просто какие-нибудь громилы, которыми, как чутье подсказывало Броку, кишмя кишел район, быстро приберут к рукам неожиданно свалившиеся на них подарки и сумеют ими распорядиться.

После этого Брок вернулся в мотель.

Ненужные пока документы он засунул в пакет к облигациям и убрал его во внутренний карман куртки, водительские права на имя Элвея Хендерсона положил в бумажник, и вместе с новым паспортом засунул его в карман джинсов. 

Потом Брок ненадолго задумался. Стив Роджерс был упрямым парнем, Брок уже не раз в этом убеждался – но все-таки Новая Зеландия была слишком далеко от Нью-Йорка. 

Брок пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Зрелищные бои и хороших бойцов любили на всем Западном Побережье, но Брок всегда хотел увидеть вживую Золотые Ворота. 

Он уедет в Сан-Франциско.

Купит спортзал.

И новую машину. Чертов Роджерс. 

Брок снова улыбнулся.

Он напоследок окинул взглядом номер и, не взяв никаких вещей, кроме тех, что были на нем надеты, вышел на улицу и зашагал к автобусной станции.

На заасфальтированной площадке стояло несколько больших «грейндхаундовских» автобусов. Двери одного из них были открыты, водитель прогревал двигатель.

Брок подошел к окошечку кассы, узнал, что ближайший автобус отправится через десять минут. Он купил билет, потом зашел внутрь станции. В круглосуточном киоске, где продавали всякую всячину, которая могла понадобиться в дороге, Брок купил складную зубную щетку. 

Потом снова вышел на улицу. 

В почти пустом автобусе Брок занял место у окна.

На горизонте занималась заря.

К утру он будет в Джексоне, штат Миссисипи. Потом он немного покружит, чтобы запутать следы, и, вероятно, сделает несколько отвлекающих маневров, и снова двинется на запад. 

Автобус мягко тронулся с места, сделал круг по площадке и выехал на шоссе, быстро набирая скорость.

Брок улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.


End file.
